Abandonment Always Leads to Destruction
by awesomeconji2
Summary: Typical Naruto hated by his family because he holds the soul of the Kyuubi while his sister holds the chakra. I added my own plot to it and made it more creative though. Narutoxharem incest involved


Konohagakure, a village of hypocrisy. The village was built for peace and the Hokage rants about family love. All of it is complete bullshit. For the past few years I've been tortured and beaten in this town more times than I can count to. The reason being is that five years ago the Kyuubi no Kyoko attacked. Nobody cared why, or how it got here, just how to fend off the beast. Well the Hokage fought it and sealed the beast inside of his newborn twins. Their names were Ashika and Connor. The chakra was sealed into Ashika and the soul was sealed into Connor.

The parents, Minato/Hokage and Kushina began training Ashika at age five so she could utilize the powers of the demon, while the son had to watch as his sister was loved more. But the child already knew this would happen so he began training at age four, making sure to always sneak into the library and read on books about chakra. For the first few years Connor had tried everything in his power to get his parents to notice him but it was to no avail. They would either ignore him or say they were busy and to tell them later. So by age four he gave up and began training himself. This story is about that boy named Connor. I am that boy.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. Four in the morning. Sucks to wake up early but it's needed for my training. I got dressed, gathered my equipment and left quietly, hoping not to wake anybody up. Then I made it to training ground 44. The only place I feel at home. Nobody goes here because it's in the middle of the forest of death. Nobody except one. Her name is Anko and she's one of the very few people I can trust. We met during one day of my training and she gave me a few tips. Every once in a while we see each other training here and we talk about our current lives. Which suck since she's the old apprentice of a traitor named Orochimaru, while I'm supposedly the Kyuubi. If we meet in the village we act like we don't know each other as to not bring unnecessary trouble.

Today I've decided to do a self evaluation on my skills. Let's start with Ninjutsu, as of right not I'm low jonin. Taijutsu I'm high chunin. Kenjutsu I'd be mid chunin. Genjutsu would be low chunin right now, god it's horrible. Lastly fuinjutsu, my easiest to learn. I'd say I'm high jonin right now with it. Due to me being an Uzumaki it comes naturally to me. With all that I'd say I'm about high chunin, maybe low jonin. Nobody would've ever thought I'd get this good. My parents think I don't even know what chakra is right now since they haven't done a thing for me. The villagers think I still can't do anything since I don't fight back when they beat me.

There is a reason for that though. The beautiful element of surprise. One day when I wipe out this village from the inside they'll never suspect a thing since a nobody like me can't do shit. I opened up a scroll and whispered, "Kai." A cloud of smoke appeared, followed by a set of more scrolls. I picked one and started studying it. This could be useful. It has a lot of information about manipulating wood. That shouldn't be hard since I could manipulated all the elements and I'm a relative of the Senju. My mom is an Uzumaki, which gives me water. My dad is Namikaze, which gives me wind. My distant relatives are Senju and Uchiha, which give me earth, water, and fire. Lastly, lightning is my own element.

I have three summoning contracts. Leviathan, Dinosaurs, and Phoenixes. If my parents knew about this they'd probably ask me to join them in the training. Ha! Like I'd join those retards in their training. What could they possible teach me that I don't already know? I've learned my mother's chakra chains successfully. My father's Hiraishin was a bitch but I got that one down. The Rasengan was pathetic and took me roughly 3 days to do thanks to all my shadow clones. I've started doing variations of the rasengan of each element. So far I've only done wind and lightning. I'm currently working on the fire Rasengan. Sub elements that I know are only two, Storm and Blaze. Not many people know about Blaze except for the fact that it's done by combining lightning and fire.

I created two thousand shadow clones and had them work on wood, fire rasengan, chakra manipulation, earth jutsu, and blacksmithing. It's very nice to be your own blacksmith in a village where everyone hates you. Throughout the day I switched what my shadow clones did periodically and ate some lunch. By the end of the day I released my shadow clones group by group, as to not give me a searing headache. A couple clones could sprout a sapling. Sweet let's try it out. I put my hands on the ground and started manipulating earth and water. Before I knew it a tree, a little under my height, grew and looked really healthy.

I smiled at my handiwork and sealed everything back up. Not feeling like getting tortured today, I kept to the shadows and made my way home. When I got there, they were having dinner. None of them looked the least bit like they had looked for me to tell me. Putting up my facade I walked to the table and sat down. "Good afternoon guys." I said cheerfully. Makes me want to throw up every time I talk to them like this. But in the end it'll be worth it. Kushina and Minato, hell no I'm not going to call them my parents, just nodded in my direction. My sister said, "Hello Connor. Where were you today?" This is unusual. Nobody ever cares where I've been.

"You know me! I've been a little bit of here, there and everywhere!" I replied waving my arms to prove my point. She giggled a little and went back to eating. Choosing to eat over talking to these disgusting creatures, I dug into my bowl swiftly and neatly. God I hate ramen. But Kushina makes it a lot knowing Ashika loves it. I also know she thinks that I like it as well since I've never complained. Bitch wouldn't know my likes if I told her ten times. When I was done eating I cleaned my dishes and went up to my room. Closing the door, I sat down and meditated.

Looking through the halls I could tell I was in my mind. Walking a little I found what I was looking for. The kyuubi. The demon everyone thinks that I am. Nobody thought it would gain it's power back after a few years. So now I've got the spirit and power. Not wanting to wake her up I walked to her cage and laid down on the side of her. Yes she's a her. Very shy but I'll get her to open up one of these days. I fell asleep to her purring from my soft, methodical rubbing.

* * *

**Five years later**

* * *

I was getting ready for the academy when I heard knocking on the door. What the hell do they want? "Coming." I said in my usual fake tone. When I opened it my sister was at the door fidgeting with her feet. "Mom and dad want to talk to you about something." She said and walked downstairs. Recently she is constantly nervous around me, why is that? Did she see through my facade. No, if that was the case my parents would know. How odd. When I was done sealing things into seals on my arms I brought my sleeves down and made my way downstairs where my parents were. My sister looked really happy while my parents seemed to be smiling at me. I'm kinda creeped out right now. Are they going to rape me or something?

Then what popped out of Kushina's mouth made me oh in realization. "Connor we've decided that since you'll be joining the academy now we will train you." It took a moment for that to sink in. Then when it did I bursted out laughing. My parents looked confused and my sister was happy, thinking I was happy I'm finally getting trained. I looked up at them and wiped the tears of laughter from my eyes. Then I dropped my facade and stared at them hollowly. All three of them cringed and had to take a step back from me as I leaked out a little bit of killing intent. "Why are you training me now?" I asked cold, calm, calculatively. They took a moment to register my question then Minato answered, "We thought you might like to train with us. We know you used to beg us to train you all the time so we decided to let you."

Now my face took on one of minor annoyance. "Let me? Let me train with you? I would've said yes years ago back when I thought I still had a chance at being part of the family. But I'm not that naive anymore. I know for a fact you two are only asking me because Ashika wanted me to. One more word out of your disgusting mouths about training with me and I'll probably puke. Don't try and take pity on me ever again." With those parting words I walked out of the house and shunshined before they could say something to me.

Tears were pouring out of Kushina's eyes when she said, "Minato we've abandoned him. What have we done?" Minato wrapped her in a hug with a few tears down his face saying, "We will get him back into the family I promise you." Ashika was sitting on the ground mumbling things about how she never knew her brother felt this way. That maybe she should've tried talking to him more than she did. That she loved him and would try to be closer to him.

When I arrived at school I was instantly disappointed. All the children here looked like they didn't even know what chakra was. Though some of them were heir to head clans in the village. We've got the Inuzuka, Hyuuga, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, and Abarame. The Uchiha isn't head of his clan but he's runner up. Same thing I guess. The class started and there was no sign of my sister. Why is she so late? About five minutes into a boring lecture on the history of the hokages she walked in all red eyed and frowning. She must of been crying after my announcement. I only meant for Kushina and Minato to feel bad not her. In my eyes she did nothing wrong.

The teacher, Iruka, waved her off saying it was fine since she was the hero of the village. I fucking hate that. She didn't do one thing to make her a hero. If we're counting a newborn getting a beasts chakra sealed into you then yes she did, but I also got half of the Kyuubi. She sat down a little bit away from me, not wanting to make eye contact. Then the Inuzuka heir, Kiba, said, "Why the hell are you crying? Sad mom and dad didn't get to come with you?" I narrowed my eyes at him. Who the fuck does he think he is? I may not like my sister that much but I hate people that make fun of others without knowing what's going on. I popped a henged shadow clone into my hand in the form of a senbon. Then I subtly threw it at him, grazing his nose and making him bleed. Before anyone could see the senbon I got rid of the shadow clone.

Kiba looked around the room trying to find out who threw it before his eyes landed on me. I stared through his soul with my lifeless eyes and smiled sinisterly. He started sweating and ran into a different seat, making the teacher yell at him. I turned to the teacher with my emotionless face before my sister could look at me. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed her staring at me gratefully with a small blush on her cheeks. Why the fuck is she blushing? Before I could think about it, one of my clones I sent to train in the forest dispersed. Inwardly I was smiling up a storm. He/I finished the sub element I've been working on for a few months now. Eclipse.

The sub element is unknown to everybody except me who made it. It's a mixture of wind and earth. The name was pretty catchy so I thought I'd call it that. When the day was over I quickly went to leave when my sister stopped me. I looked down at her and she started fidgeting with her feet. "Thank you for stopping him." She said and hugged me. I froze at the contact. I've never gotten a hug before. This is strange. Why do people even hold each other to show affection? She let go and was sporting a huge blush. Then she ran out of the classroom towards a few girls I figured she was friends with before we were enrolled into the academy.

I activated my camouflage jutsu that Jaraiya of the Sannin invented and made my way to a tailor. This guy is another I trusted with my life. He has never once hurt me and turned me down so I've stuck with him for as long as I can remember. "Hey Connor how are you today?" He asked me happily. I waved at him with my normal face on, which would be emotionless. He grinned and said, "Finally dropped the happy act did yah? I'm glad. It was beginning to scare me how unlike you it was." I merely nodded to him and said, "I'm actually happy today. I get to act normally for once in my life. But this morning my parents actually wanted to train me." He looked at me for a second searching for a lie then he frowned. He hates my parents just like I do after I told him of everything they've done for me. Which is nothing.

"Your sister?" He asked and I nodded. Then he snorted and said, "Well whatever. I just hope they end up seeing how horrible they fucked up." When I was done talking to him I left but not before saying, "See you again Hakuko!" He just waved back to me and began working again. Making my way to my house in my henge I decided to get there quicker and used my hiraishin seal I had placed in my bathroom. If it was in my bedroom they could have kept the door open or something and I would be a sitting duck to their questions of all my secret training. Deciding I had enough for one day, I meditated and went into my mind.

The Kyuubi was cleaning herself when I walked in. She didn't notice me until I snuck up behind her and shocked her with a little raiton. She eeped and turned around, only to look at me with those shy eyes. I sighed and said, "Kyuubi I want to know your real name. I know Kyuubi isn't it so please tell me." She had a look of surprise before it settled into one of acceptance. "My name is Veronica." She said no quieter than a whisper. I smiled a genuine smile and started petting her. She let out a happy purr but didn't say another word. I was content with making her feel good until I felt someone walk into my room. Fuck whoever it is! I finally learned her name. "I'll be back Veronica." I said softly and she nodded gently in my direction.

When I opened my eyes Kushina was staring at me. She jumped back, not expecting me to open my eyes. "Connor I want to teach you the Uzumaki chains. Will you please let me teach you?" She said desperately. Without showing emotion, I brought out a chain from both hands and pushed her out of my room. Her look of shock turned to one of sadness when I shut the door on her. Damn woman doesn't know anything about me. I closed my eyes and meditated to go back into my mindscape.

* * *

**A year later**

* * *

I have recently been sending a shadow clone to my school in place of me. I already learned all that shit at the age of four. Today felt off though. Like something big was going to happen. I left the forest of death to see if I could find whatever it was that was making me feel nervous, but happy. Scanning the village, I noticed two chakras in the woods a few miles out fighting. Running as quick as I could, which was really quick thanks to the gravity seals I've had on, it only took me a few minutes to arrive. What I saw wasn't what I was expecting at all. Danzo, an advisor for Minato, was fighting the top Uchiha. A thought planned into my head as I watched the battle from afar. When the Uchiha was fatally wounded, I jumped into action.

Kicking Danzo straight to the face, he was sent flying through multiple trees. Looking down towards the Uchiha I asked, "You okay? I got here as quick as I could." With as much worry as I could show. He shook his head no and said, "I don't have much time. I want you to take my eyes to Itachi Uchiha. He needs them." Then his eyes closed and he died. I quickly and carefully put his eyes into a jar, filled with a liquid that will keep them fresh and alive. Before Danzo could come back I hiraishined home. I took my potted plant and used wood release on it. Putting the eyes inside of the mini tree, I made sure to put a bit of my DNA into them, fusing them with Hashirama's DNA. Then I painfully transplanted them with my own.

* * *

**Two years later**

* * *

It was time for the test to become a genin. I've thought about it carefully and the more I did I realized something. If I do as bad as I can, while passing, I'll be put with the best in the class. Unfortunately that would be Ashika. Well I guess it'll be fine seeing as how she has tried to get closer to me over the years. Unfortunately for her there is no room in my heart for her. Which reminds me I got Veronica to open up to me finally. She's the cutest thing I've ever laid eyes upon when she takes human form. She's taken to calling me her dad. For some reason I don't mind though. She was so happy when I told her I would be her dad she jumped on me and started hugging me to death. Which was easy for her since she's a demon lord. In demon years she's only eight years old. No wonder she was so shy around me. Now back to the genin exam.

The first part was written. Which couldn't of been any easier. Unfortunately for my plan to work I had to purposefully get low grades. Second was the kunai and shuriken throwing. I made sure to get the lowest possible passing score which was 500/1000. Everyone laughed at me when I did but I was laughing at them on the inside. They don't know they're all going to die by my hands. When it came to the ninjutsu section Veronica was cheering me on to do all my ninjutsu I know. I laughed and told her I don't want to destroy the leaf village yet. She puffed her cheeks up and pouted. So cute. So I stuck to doing the minimum of 1. Just an average wind jutsu a lot of people know.

Third was taijutsu. I had to fight one on one against Kiba. That was the funniest spar I've ever had. He kept trying to punch me with a horrible stance. I purposefully took a few hits and acted like I punched him hard on accident, leaving him unconscious. Then we had the three basic jutsu's to do. I only had to substitute, make a regular clone, and henge. Afterwards, I grabbed my headband and sat down. I could of made subelement clones, substituted with multiple people, and henged thousands of clones. The academy is a joke and a disgrace to the ninja world. When class was over Iruka said, "Alright class come tomorrow and we'll discuss what teams you're on."

When I was leaving one of the teachers Mizuki stopped me. I already know what your planning fox hunter. "Hey Connor. I have a little bit of extra credit for you that will make you stronger." He said. Putting on my old mask I jumped up and down saying, "I'm gonna be the best." He gave a dark chuckle and said, "Tonight at 10 I want you to sneak into the Hokage tower while your dad's out and take the forbidden scroll. It'll be under a wooden floor board underneath his desk." I gasped and asked, "Can I do that? Are you sure it's okay?" He nodded. I thanked him and made my way home. Retarded Mizuki. Don't think you can have secret conferences in the forest of death without my knowing. The forest is the home of the fox.

Later that night I used Kamui to get into the Hokage tower. Yes I fully matured my sharingan. It seems I was somehow a distant relative of Shusui and I obtained the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. When I entered I checked where he said it would be and found the scroll. Quickly I opened it and copied every single jutsu with my sharingan, remembering how to do them. There was one thing that really caught my eye though. It talked about chaos release. All five of the elements combined. That'll take a long time to do. I need to finish all of my subelements before I even think about trying to do that.

I used Kamui to leave into the forest and found where Mizuki's accomplice would be. He got into a fighting stance and asked, "Who are you and why do you have the forbidden scroll?" I put the scroll down and chuckled darkly. "Did you honestly believe the Kyuubi wouldn't know what goes on in his own forest?" Then my eyes turned red with a slit pupil. I made sure to put a silencing barrier around us before trying out my new jutsu. Making a few hand signs quicker than most can follow I said, "Eclipse: Turbulent Winds!" The air picked up around him and rocks started forming in the air, cutting him up slowly and painfully.

After I was through with him I sensed Mizuki coming. Putting a genjutsu around the area, I sunk into a tree thanks to my wood affinity. When he came, he looked around trying to find the guy that was waiting for him. I made a few Uzumaki chains that went underground and waited for the opportune time to strike. When he went to leave I brought them up, going through his feet and effectively rooting him in place. Stepping through the tree I greeted him with a hearty hello. "Mizuki sensei nice to see you!" He scowled. "Give me the damn scroll you demon."

I uncast the genjutsu and his eyes widened upon seeing his acquaintance dead. "I'm sorry, were you guys fucking? I should of asked him that before I killed him." Mizuki tried to lunge towards me but it only made the chains cut through more of his feet. "How the hell did you kill him? I thought you were the dumb one of this class year." That made me break out into fits of laughter. Finally calming down I said, "Lying and deceiving people are ninjas greatest allies. But I'll tell you what I did to him. I used Eclipse release." Mizuki interrupted and said, "There's no such thing! Quit lying you piece of shit." I shook my head in disappointment. My hands raised and the chains went through both of his hands as well. "There is too. I made up a new subelement. Along with a second I made up but I'd like to use that on a worthier foe." He started trembling in fear.

It only brought a smile to my face seeing his cowering form. "Allow me to show you. Eclipse: Demolishing earth!" He could do nothing but scream as my wind sliced him up and dirt clumped into his wounds. That is truly a horrific attack. I could feel Veronica watching happily and with a little bit of lust? 'Veronica honey, are you hitting that age where the birds and the bees-' She quickly cut me off **'Yes dad okay! It's bloodlust I can't help it! Leave me alone!' **That brought a teasing smile to my lips. 'I could help you with that you know.' Her blushing and sputtering nonsense told me all I needed to know. I teleported back home to get some well deserved sleep.

Minato and a group of anbu arrived at the scene of the deaths a few minutes after Connor left. "Who the hell did this? Whoever did is dangerous and had some powerful jutsu." Said a dog masked anbu. Minato shook his head. "It seems Mizuki tried to steal the forbidden scroll and leave with this man. But somebody stopped him." He went to pick up the forbidden scroll and noticed a note sticking out of it. His eyes bulged out of his head after he read it.

**"Hello Hokage! This is the greatest ninja of all time! I go by the name of omniscience, because I know all and see all. Plus I know all five of the elements and many subelements. I'd love to fight you but that can wait another day. Stopped these shits before they could do anything. You're very welcome! Though I did copy down everything in that scroll. Sorry? Well, gotta get back to saving the world by killing all the humans. Have fun burning in hell :D" **Is this guy serious? He acts like a child but I've never seen this type of jutsu. I should take the bodies back to analysis to see if they can shed some light on this guy. "Anbu search the area for the culprit." They all chorused a yes sir, before they left to do their respective jobs.


End file.
